Distractions
by G3n3ralRedfield
Summary: Hawke can, fight, steal, gamble and wise crack with the best of them, but when it comes to one Rivaini pirate she finds herself becoming extremely distracted...much to Isabella's amusement! A series of one shots (maybe) about everyones favourite promiscuous pirate and a surprisingly innocent Hawke!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay just a quick note, this is slightly different as most Hawke/Isabella stories have an experienced Hawke, mine…not so much lol! I figure that with their dad dying and her being the eldest, she pretty much worries about everyone else first, with Bethany having to avoid templar's, sex would be the last thing she had time for…hence the premise for these one shots, anyway I hope you enjoy!_

Hawke reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose between a thumb and forefinger, surely the Hanged Man's ale couldn't be this strong! And yet she was definitely feeling drunk, drunker than she should after just two mugs of the famously watered down ale in fact. Dropping her hand tiredly, she cast her ice blue gaze over the other members of the party assembled at the table. Aveline was as usual watching over both Bethany and Merril like a mother hen (in between glaring at Isabella that was) Varric was too busy consulting with Isabella on his latest story, or was it _her _latest story? Hawke still hadn't worked out which one of them was actually behind the x rated tales that kept sending poor Aveline into fits of pique. _Hmm_, it seemed that none of the likely suspects could have spiked her drink as they were all far too busy. Shrugging, she decided maybe she'd just been working too hard and drained what was left in her mug. She had the common sense to shake her head however when Varric motioned for another round.

"Hawke come on, _relax_! We just finished beating up the 'Cult of She' and deserve to kick back. Can I persuade you to at least join us in a game of cards?"

Snorting slightly, Hawke raised one eyebrow, glancing pointedly between the dwarf and the pirate.

"Not if Andraste herself asked me to, I _know _you both cheat…I cant prove it but I know it. Besides which, gold isn't exactly easy to come by at the moment and the last thing I need to be doing is losing it to you two!"

Varric just grinned widely and didn't even try to deny that he would attempt to cheat, Isabella on the other hand clasped a hand to her chest and affected a wounded look.

"Kitten, I'm wounded by your accusatory words!"

Merril smiled brightly and chipped in helpfully at that point.

"But Isabella you _do _cheat remember? You were even trying to explain to me how to mark the cards but I wasn't very good at it."

Sighing dramatically the pirate flopped into the seat next to Hawke and rested her elbow on the Fereldan's shoulder. Hawke just smirked into the dregs of her ale and remarked cheerfully.

"Thanks Merril, at least I can always count on _you _for honesty…unlike some."

The elf grinned happily and went back to her fruit juice, Hawke glared pointedly at Isabella. As usual however the ex Captain was anything but chastised and reaching out tugged on the end of Hawke's nose lightly.

"_You_, young Hawke just need someone to give you a damn good roll in the hay so you can oil the stiffness out of your joints!"

Hawkes almost fumbled her mug in the act of setting it back down on the table, it didn't escape her notice that yet again she was on the verge of making a fool of herself just because the…admittedly gorgeous pirate, mentioned sex. Clearing her throat she tried to think of one of her wise-assed comments, but didn't get a chance as her slightly inebriated sister butted in.

"Not a hope in hell Bella, I mean, _I _have had more action than Hawke and I'm the younger sister!"

The pirates eyes widened slightly and her grin became calculating as she turned back to the rapidly reddening Fereldan.

"Is that so?"

Scowling at Bethany, Hawke rolled her eyes, then directed a smirk at the intrigued pirate.

"Just because I don't _tell _you what I get up to sister dearest, does not mean I don't get up to anything at all. You think all those times I went into the Blooming Rose was just to chase down the odd job or quest?"

Despite being raised alongside Hawke, Bethany could never tell when her sister was joking, bragging, or telling the truth and she frowned slightly. Hawke _was _after all older than her and if she herself had been having urges then her older sister must surely have felt the same. In the end she just shrugged and went back to talking to Aveline about the activities of the Templar's. Using the moments distraction wisely Hawke rose from the table and with only a slight stumble in her step started making her way to the privy. Managing to attend to her business without falling over she washed her hands off in the well and after drying them on her shirt front, staggered out the door…and straight into Isabella, flushing a dark red, Hawke cleared her throat, mumbling.

"Um…hey, didn't realise you were waiting."

Playing idly with one of her many hidden daggers, the pirate smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

"I wasn't, well, not for the privy anyway, _you _however I was waiting for. You may be able to fool your sister into thinking that you're experienced but I'll wager you haven't so much as _kissed _a person."

Folding her arms and leaning on the wall opposite the pirate Hawke just raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life? Why not help widen Merril's horizon's, she practically worships you, you know that."

Hawke hated the fact that she couldn't quite keep all traces of jealousy out of her voice and hoped like hell that Isabella hadn't noticed. Judging by the way amber eyes suddenly locked on hers and the hands playing with the dagger stopped, she hadn't been that lucky. Isabella smirked as she started tossing the dagger from hand to hand idly, catching it with ease each time.

"Well, well, was that a trace of…_jealouy _I heard in your voice young Hawke?"

Rolling her blue eyes, the Fereldan idly blew a strand of black hair out of the way and scratched at the edge of the blood mark tattoo.

"You _wish _Bella, I merely meant that I'm quite capable of looking after my own love life whereas Merril might appreciate the advice, or Bethany…actually forget that! If I let you anywhere near Bethany then Mother will kill me."

Throwing her head back the pirate laughed loudly at that, Hawke found herself smiling slightly too as she pushed off from the wall happily.

"Come on, maybe you can fool a couple of the dock workers into thinking they can beat you at cards, we need all the gold we can get if we're going to join this expedition."

Slinging an arm around the slightly taller girls shoulders, Isabella grinned.

"Don't let lady man hands hear you say that, I don't think our friendly guardswoman would approve of you encouraging me to gamble right under her nose."

Hawke just smiled.

"Aveline isn't that bad Bella, you just have to get to know her…and _please _stop calling her that, you know she hates it."

Snorting as though it were obvious (which in fact it was) the pirate just dropped back into her seat and waited for Hawke to do likewise. Then she turned to Aveline and with a friendly smile said.

"You don't mind me calling you lady man hands do you?"

Smiling back just as sweetly the guardswoman raised her own tankard of ale and replied.

"Of course not, whore."

Isabella turned back to Hawke and clapped her on the shoulder happily.

"See? It's just my loving way of referring to her, just like Merril is kitten, and Bethany is…well, she's also kitten actually, they're both too sweet to be anything else."

Aveline nodded in rare agreement with the pirate over that one, and after taking a mouthful of the questionable house brew carried on thoughtfully.

"And Isabella is the whore…Hawke you're just, _well, _you're just Hawke really."

Isabella frowned slightly at that and then turned to Varric as something occurred to her.

"That's a point actually big man…you call me Rivaini, Beth is sunshine, Merril is Daisy and lady man hands is, well to me she's always going to be lady man hands. My point, however, is that even _you _haven't nicknamed Hawke."

The rest of the table turned to face the Fereldan refugee who suddenly wished a brawl would start. Isabella regarded her for a moment then glanced at Bethany.

"Beth, kitten…what _is _your sisters actual name, I mean we all just call her Hawke, and yet we call _you _by your given name."

Ignoring the pointed glare Hawke tried to discreetly fire at her fairly inebriated sister, Bethany smirked and leant heavily on Aveline, who looked more curious about the pirates question than anxious over the fact that Bethany was drunk.

"That's because Hawke _hates _her name, the kids used to tease her that it was a boy's name, so she started telling everyone she was just called Hawke."

Groaning, the elder Hawke let her head impact lightly with the nicked and scarred table their drinking vessels were perched on.

"Bethany…I _swear _I will put a frog in your bed again if you say one more word!"

Hiccupping between giggles the younger Hawke leant more heavily on Aveline's shoulder and pouted.

"But Hawke, you have such a _cute _name…and Isabella really wants to know it…"

Looking back up, the rogue couldn't help but smirk as she rubbed the tattoo across her nose in a familiar gesture.

"Isabella wants a lot of things she _isn't _going to get Beth…and unless you want me to let mother find out you're drunk then I'd suggest you keep quiet."

Scowling slightly the mage fell silent and started tracing patterns idly on the tabletop through the spilled drinks, and she found herself wondered vaguely if alcohol was _meant _to strip wood. Isabella however leaned in close to Hawke with a winning smile and the younger rogue found herself trying _not _to think too much about how much she liked the slightly spicy scent the pirate wore…and failing spectacularly.

"Come on Hawke, you tell me your name and I'll tell you something in exchange, sound fair?"

Sipping on the dregs of her beer again for distraction, Hawke shook her head determinedly.

"Some secrets cant be brought Bella, and _this _is one of them, Bethany knows better than to give into your wiles, and she's the only one that knows."

Smiling smugly at that, she almost fell off her chair in shock at her supposedly chaste little sisters next words.

"I don't know about that Hawke, Isabella has such interesting wiles!"

Hawke missed the discreet wink Bethany tipped towards the incorrigible pirate, mostly due to the fact she was sputtering as she tried to think of something to say to that remark, Isabella however saw it and received the message loud and clear…time to play with Hawke the elder! Clearing her throat, the pirate slid closer towards Bethany and smiled seductively.

"Why thank you kitten, I have after all always been quite proud of my wiles…would you like to see some of them in action?"

Hawke stood up so fast they all heard the almighty crack as her knee hit the underneath of the heavy oak table. Swearing under her breath (and using words that Isabella hadn't heard anyone but a sailor use) the rogue directed a glare at both Isabella and her sister.

"Knock it off Beth, mother will have kittens of her own if you go off with Isabella of all people!"

Seeing the pirates amused raised eyebrow, she realised how that sounded and hastily tried to backtrack.

"N…not that you're like, a bad person to be with, um, _per se_…it's just that, mother has somewhat higher standards than you. Again, _not _that you're bad, but Beth is sort of her little baby and you're…not the type of person she would consciously choose to, um, _be _with her baby."

Swallowing and realising she was still in a half standing, half sitting crouch as she rubbed at her rapidly swelling knee, Hawke sat back down and in a bid to distract attention from her vocal tumble, grabbed up Varric's mug and drained it in one. Shooting a smile at Bethany, Isabella sighed and leaning across the table did her best to catch the flustered rogue's eye. She would be lying if she didn't admit she was gratified when Hawke's gaze rested for more than a fraction f a second on her cleavage, but masking her smirk…for now…she held her hand out.

"Fine, I shall leave your sister unsullied by my less than pleasing person, but you at _least _owe me a drink."

Eager to get away from her friends amused gaze's, Hawke nodded readily, levering herself to her feet and making her way to the bar. Pride caused her to ignore Isabella's offer of a helping hand, despite the fact she could hear Varric giggling at her slight limp, once at the bar the rogue gestured to Corf for another round and avoided Isabella's eyes as she spoke carefully.

"You know I wasn't insulting you right? Not, um, intentionally anyway?"

Reaching out the pirate grinned and used her hand to turn Hawke's face towards her.

"You're quite an enigma Hawke, you know that right?"

Frowning slightly, the rogue scratched her tattoo, and after a brief moment, shook her head.

"Not really no…I mean, what you see is pretty much what you get! Ask me a question and you get an answer, nothing enigmatic about that."

Smile widening, the Rivaini opened her mouth to repeat the question she had asked earlier, Hawke's sharply raised eyebrow and warning point stopped her.

"_Except _my name…you really don't need to know that, in fact outside of family, the only person that needs to know it is the girl I marry!"

Pouncing on that bit of information, the pirate grinned wickedly.

"Ha! So it _is _the female form that floats your boat then…not that it wasn't obvious, but it's nice to have it confirmed for future reference!"

Rolling her eyes, Hawke passed Isabella her whisky as she nodded her thanks to Corf.

"Fine, I confess, women are my guilty vice…um, by the way, what did you mean by 'it was obvious'?"

The rogue was genuinely interested because as far as she was concerned she had managed to keep her private life successfully private, not that she actually had one, but still! Chuckling slightly, the pirate moved in closer and reaching out to where Hawke was perched on a barstool, placed her hand on the table damaged knee, reflexively the rogue swallowed.

"Because every time we have to go to the Rose on business your eyes are on stalks, plus you cant seem to help but react to my…presence."

Snorting in disbelief, or at least as close an approximation to it as she could get, Hawke kept her eyes on the pirate as she reached out and drained half her tankard of beer in one thirsty gulp.

"As I said before, you wish Bella, you wish! Right now I'm all about getting a roof over my mother and sisters heads and finding more honest work than smuggling. Anything else isn't important…including women."

Leaning forward until her lips brushed across the top of Hawke's ear, Isabella spoke in a seductive whisper that caused a shiver to run down the other woman's spine. A move which quite cleverly disguised the fact the pirate deftly tipped her whisky into the rogues beer.

"That's a shame, everyone should have a little fun now and again, even people who have no first name."

Forcing herself to roll her eyes, Hawke swiped her mug off the bar and gestured towards the table her friends were sat at.

"Let's just go play some cards okay? I've changed my mind, someone needs to knock you down a peg or two Bella, may as well be me!"

Laughing, the Rivaini flipped her dagger from it's sheath before rolling it down one arm, across her shoulder and into the other hand in a move so fast Hawke would have missed it if she blinked.

"You can try Hawke, you can always try!"

Two hours later and Hawke, Isabella and Varric were the only ones left at the table. Aveline had walked both Merril and Bethany home earlier, Hawke herself had refused to move, determined to either prove Isabella was cheating or at least win some of her silver back! So far…that plan wasn't working so well, partly because despite sticking to beer, the rogue felt distinctly drunk. Had she noticed that for every shot Isabella drank, she also snuck one into the rogues beer, she wouldn't have wondered why. As it was, she blinked her eyes rapidly and pinching the bridge of her nose attempted to focus on the cards in her hand. Sensing Hawke was close to becoming fall down drunk as opposed to pleasantly drunk, Bella reached out and folded the rogues hand for her.

"Come on, you obviously cant handle your liquor kitten, and I should get you home before either your mother or Aveline send out a blasted search party for you!"

Waving a hand airily, Hawke staggered to her feet stifling a giggle at her lack of balance.

"I'm fine, I could take on any (hic) bandit band out there and (hic) kick their asses with one hand in my pocket…huh, did you hear how _funny _that sounded? Bandit band, bandit band, bandit band!"

Giggling again, Hawke was unaware of the amused glance Varric shot towards Isabella, or the half whispered words he spoke while she continued to repeat the phrase 'bandit band' to herself.

"You got her drunk Rivaini, you get her home…and I hope you know what you're doing with her, despite being a formidable fighter and admirable thief…she's quite naive."

Rolling her eyes and ignoring the very faint pang of…something, she felt in her chest, Isabella slung Hawke's arm over her shoulder and began to walk them both out of the hanged man and towards Hawke's uncles house. Most of the way there Isabella was quiet as she pondered what Varric had said, and the _way _he had said it! Hawke was a good looking woman, she was…well, she was just a good woman all round really, she looked out for her family and she cared about her friends. Admittedly she could be incredibly sarcastic and had a wicked sense of humour but…there was just something about her that drew Isabella like a moth to a flame, and that was a _very _unfamiliar feeling for the pirate. As such, she had put it down to the fact she was pretty sure Hawke was inexperienced when it came to sexual matters and as she herself was considered an expert it was only natural she would want to guide the woman she was coming to view as a friend through the experience so it didn't turn out to be a disappointing one…now all she had to do was get Hawke to see that it was a good idea. Clearing her throat she interrupted what the rogue was singing, basically a musical version of the repeated phrase 'bandit band'.

"Hawke, do you remember what we were talking about earlier?"

Stopping abruptly in her tracks and causing Isabella to do so as well, Hawke frowned deeply as she tried to marshal her thoughts.

"Um…about you trying to do stuff to my sister?"

Biting back a laugh, Isabella just smiled and shook her head, moving them carefully along again before explaining in an amused voice.

"No kitten, about your name."

Scowling like a sulking cabin boy, Hawke kicked at a stone on the path, missed and almost sent both of them tumbling to the floor. Used to the rolling of ships in stormy seas however, Isabella was very sure on her feet and grabbing hold of Hawke by her shoulder's pressed her gently against the wall to steady her.

"I'm _not _telling you my name Bella…it's a _stupid _name and you'll mock me! And before you say it, there's nothing you can tell me that will make me reveal it!"

The pirate wasn't sure whether to raise an eyebrow in disbelief or snort in amusement when the rogue emphasised her words by stamping one booted foot on the floor. Settling for amusement, Isabella smirked and changed tact.

"Okay…well what about if I were to _give _you something then, and swear to you that I would never use your name in front of anyone…ever!"

Hawke looked deep in thought, frowning heavily as she regarded the pilot through bleary beer clouded eyes.

"Depends I guess…on what you're gonna give me, cos if it's something I can get from the market I'm gonna be pretty pissed!"

Biting down on a grin, the pirate moved one hand from Hawke's shoulder and crossed her heart solemnly.

"Pirates honour!"

Sighing dramatically, a part of Hawke _knew _she was going to regret this but nevertheless she found herself nodding.

"Okay fine…but _you _go first, you hand over whatever treasure it is and then I'll tell you."

Putting her hand back on the drunken rogues shoulder, Isabella smiled slyly and leaning in so close her lips brushed across Hawke's as she talked, whispered.

"I never said it was treasure now did I kitten?"

Frowning even more deeply, Hawke drew breath and opened her mouth to reply…before finding she couldn't…because she was being kissed. Hawke hadn't exactly been lying earlier when she said she wasn't without any experience, but the one very shy close mouthed kiss she had shared several years ago was nothing compared to this! Gradually she relaxed into the pirates arms, eyes sliding closed as she hesitantly placed her hands on the wonderfully curved hips of the Rivaini. Although she knew the technicalities of kissing, Hawke had always worried she wouldn't actually be able to do it when it counted…she wasn't worried about that anymore as her body definitely knew what it was meant to be doing. Isabella's own hands reached down briefly to grip Hawkes where they rested on her hips and squeezed them encouragingly, right about the _same _time she deftly slipped her tongue past the barrier of her fellow rogue's lips. Unable to hold back a groan (mostly because she wasn't aware she'd even _made _the sound) Hawke pulled the pirate closer and lost herself in the searching, yet surprisingly gentle, exploration of lips and tongue. Eventually Isabella drew back and Hawke became aware she was only still on her feet due to the pirates grip on her, somehow her knees had ceased wanting to work, blinking some of the fuzzy haze from her mind, the rogue realised Isabella had an eyebrow raised and had obviously asked a question.

"Huh?"

Smirking internally the pirate now knew for sure that Hawke had never been properly kissed before, she'd suspected due to the instinctual hesitance on the rogues part when she'd first kissed her…but the dazed grin that Hawke probably didn't even know she was wearing confirmed it. Clearing her throat, the Rivaini repeated her question patiently…

"I _said_, now it's your turn, fess up Hawke…what's your name."

For a moment the rogue considered reneging on the deal, but that _was _after all one hell of a kiss! Sighing, she fixed the pirate with a cautious look and murmured.

"Quinton, that's my name, it's a boys name and I hate it and _you _are NEVER allowed to use it again, pirates honour remember!"

Smiling with that oh so telling gleam in her eye, Isabella leant forward to whisper gleefully.

"The only problem with that _Quinton_…is that pirates _have _no honour."

Before Hawke could reply, the pirate knocked on the wall behind Hawke's head, that turned out to be a door and not a wall after all. Eyes narrowing, the rogue opened her mouth to yell as Isabella who had begun walking away…and promptly the door behind her disappeared, depositing her on her back on the grimy floor of her uncle's house and looking up into her mothers surprised gaze. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the familiar light laughter of the Rivaini pirate and growled angrily under her breath.

"Pirates have no bloody honour, why in Andraste's sainted brassiere didn't I _remember _that!"

Hauling herself to her feet, Hawke stomped angrily towards the room she shared with Bethany, glancing between the open door and her eldest daughter's retreating form, Leandra shook her head and muttered to herself as she closed the door again.

"I think, perhaps _this _time, it's best I not ask!"


	2. Chapter 2

The best thing about being unconscious, Hawke ruminated, was that it didn't hurt! And when you'd managed to get yourself knocked out by the butt end of one of those blasted great spears the Qunari threw about like toothpicks, that state of unconsciousness was very, _very _welcome. Sadly the blessed relief of oblivion was fading and awareness was returning, with it came a bucket load of pain. Deciding she didn't want to want to open her eyes _just_ yet, the rogue tried to separate the babbling cacophony of voices she could hear above her…Aveline's was the first one that became clear, and it sounded pretty pissed off.

"…Of all the stupid, arse brained, idiotic moments to lose her concentration!"

Oh, right…she was pissed off at Hawke, deciding that it was definitely safer to keep her eyes closed for now, Hawke very subtly tested her limbs to see if anything other than her head hurt. On the plus side her body seemed only to have the usual aches that settled in after a damn good fight, on the minus side even _thinking_ of moving her jaw hurt like a poker up the backside and she decided just to not bother. Another voice finally spoke above her, sounding faintly amused, that definitely made it Varric then.

"Calm down, I doubt she did it on purpose, Hawke may be many things but she isn't a masochist."

Aveline grunted as she continued to wipe up the blood coursing from the open wound on Hawke's temple. At least that was what Hawke was _pretty_ sure was behind the wet cloth wiping surprisingly gently at the wound.

"A masochist no, a bloody stupid idiot _yes_, a stubborn moron, _yes_…and right now an unconscious lump! What on earth were you _doing_ you bloody slattern?"

Another voice piped up then, cheery despite the situation, or more likely cheery _because_ of the situation. Isabela took every possible opportunity to wind up the burly guardswoman, and this little misadventure was no exception.

"Excuse _me_ big girl, but how exactly does Hawke getting herself knocked out become _my _fault!"

Hawke was wondering that herself as she couldn't quite remember why she had gone from burying her fist into a Qunari's gut to lying in the sand with what felt like a dislocated jaw. Happily Aveline decided to answer the pirate, thereby helping to solve the mystery for both of them.

"I don't know exactly, but one minute she was pounding the dung out of one of those grey bastards and the next she was staring in your direction, and it was _that_ little moment of inattention that ended up with her flat on her back…so _what_ did you do!"

Even without her eyes open, Hawke could imagine the pirate throwing her hands up in frustration as she replied.

"I have no idea! I was just fighting, the way I normally do, throwing a bit of banter here and there to keep it interesting but nothing out of the ordinary…"

She sounded genuinely puzzled as to why Hawke had decided to space out in the middle of a fight, as she lay there however Hawke herself felt a red flush creeping up her neck as the reason for her lapse in attention came to the forefront of her mind. Luckily no one could read her mind and therefore her secret remained safe…so long as no one started to speculate any further than they already had. The pointed and puzzled silence comforted her…until Varric spoke.

"Hold up, you said you were bantering…I think I might have an inkling as to what…"

Before he could say anything else, Hawke decided she better wake up, fast! Letting out a groan of pain she tried to sit upright, one hand going to her definitely swollen jaw. Aveline was immediately at her side, helping her to sit. Avoiding Varric's curious gaze and Isabela's speculative one, the rogue muttered thickly.

"Did anyone get the name of the dragon that ran me over?"

Cursing at the lance of pain that shot through her jaw when she spoke, Hawke glanced at a very disapproving Aveline who replied abruptly.

"Stupidity is what it was called, I thought you were a better fighter than that Hawke! Letting yourself get downed by a stray spear…"

Wincing at the pain in her jaw and temple, Hawke readily accepted the potion bottle that Varric passed her and downed it in one, trying not to grimace too much at the taste, without much success.

"Gods, that stuff tastes worse than Varric's attempted home brew!"

The dwarf looked mildly insulted while Isabel and Aveline, for once in agreement, snorted in amusement as they remembered one of the dwarf's less than stellar ventures. Muttering under his breath about how it wasn't actually _that_ bad, he glanced towards the setting sun and sighed.

"I don't think we're going to make it back tonight ladies, my suggestion is we use this perfectly acceptable and perfectly cosy camp that the Qunari have left us and head back first thing."

Sighing sadly at the thought of being denied a nights drinking and whoring at the Blooming Rose, Isabela flopped down next to Hawke and half-heartedly glared at her.

"Thanks for that kitten, _just_ what I wanted…a night under the stars with lady man hands!"

Aveline glared her way and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure the whores will be able to find someone else to warm the spot between their legs slattern, and trust me when I say that the idea of a night with you is far less appealing to me than it is to you!"

Suddenly grinning widely, Isabela batted her eyelashes alluringly and pouted.

"Now you _know_ you don't mean that big girl, in fact I'm wondering if it wasn't _you_ that threw the spear at Hawke to keep us here…can I expect to find you creeping into my bedroll tonight hmm?"

Rolling her eyes with a mixture of disgust and mild amusement, the guardswoman threw the rag she'd been using to clean Hawke up at the pirate. To everyone's amusement, the Rivaini squealed and leapt to one side to avoid the blood soaked rag, glaring at her smirking companions, Isabela sat back down on the sand next to Hawke and muttered.

"I happen to like this corset thank you very much, and I do not want Hawke's blood all over it!"

Reaching down to pat her on the shoulder, Varric grinned widely.

"Whatever you say Rivaini, now while you tend to Hawke I'm going to go and make sure there aren't any bandits hiding on the trail."

Frowning in protest, the pirate glanced at Hawke who seemed more alert and less in pain as she flexed her jaw experimentally.

"I don't want to stay here if there's the chance of more fighting, I _like_ fighting Varric, and more importantly I like the looting part that comes _after_ the fighting!"

She was halfway to her feet when Aveline pressed her not so gently back down onto the sand.

"Oh no you don't, if you haven't remembered _I'm_ the only real Captain around here right now, and as such _I _will be going with Varric to clear the last of the bandit's out while you stay here with Hawke."

Scowling, the pirate gestured to her fellow rogue who was gently prodding the still open gash at her temple, absent mindedly Aveline reached out and slapped her hand away from the wound, much as a mother would.

"She's not even completely with it right now! What am I meant to do for company, talk to the gulls?"

Smirking the guardswoman hefted her shield back into position.

"No, you can get the fire going and lay out the bedrolls properly like a good little slattern, _after _you've stitched Hawke's brain back into her head that is."

Hawke who had been happily floating on a sea of pain relief that the potion had provided, blinked at the mention of her name and glanced towards the pirate with a half shrug as she finally tuned into the conversations going on around her. Before Isabela could think of any suitably crass and insulting words to fling at the guardswoman, Aveline left. Sighing irritably the pirate turned back to Hawke.

"Right…I suppose I better sort your wound out then…you bloody idiot."

Despite her words she smiled fondly at the fellow rogue who looked slightly more aware now. Shrugging again, Hawke flexed her jaw once more, relieved that the pain had receded to a dull throb in the back of her head, she blamed the potion for her next words.

"Well it's only fair, seeing it _was_ actually your fault."

An amused eyebrow rose as the pirate dug the first aid supplies out of the bag Aveline had left with them. Shuffling closer to the wounded rogue, Isabela's lips quirked with a barely restrained smile.

"Oh? And how exactly is _you _getting walloped by a bloody great piece of wood my fault hmm?"

Shifting slightly in the sand, Hawke cleared her throat and muttered something unintelligible, pausing for a moment the Rivaini woman smirked internally and sat herself in the startled Hawke's lap. At the questioning, and slightly flustered, look the pirate explained reasonably.

"I need to see your wound properly, otherwise I might stitch your eyelids together or something else equally uncomfortable."

Feeling awkward about having the woman she already found a distraction, sitting in her lap, Hawke managed to clear her throat and nod ever so slightly.

"Well…okay, but _no_ funny business Bela!"

The pirate rolled her eyes and cupping the uninjured side of Hawkes face with one soft hand, leaned closer to whisper into her ear.

"Oh kitten, I don't want to play with you unless you're fully aware of it, otherwise how would you know how much you've been missing?"

Any reply that Hawke might have been able to force herself to make was cut short as the pirate angled her head gently to get a better look at the deep cut on her temple. Unfortunately the angle Isabela seemed to deem best was one that left Hawke staring directly down into the Rivaini's cleavage. Swallowing on a suddenly dry throat, the rogue tried to subtly move her head, only to have it firmly moved right back where it had been.

"Oh stop fussing Hawke, it's just a few stitches you know, anyone would think you were a battle virgin with the amount of squirming you're doing!"

Although the only thing Hawke could see clearly was the pirates cleavage she was fairly sure that Isabela was smirking happily to herself (which she was) over the predicament the rogue currently found herself in, she grumbled slightly, trying to ignore the flush in her cheeks.

"Well, hurry up then, my neck's getting a crick in it sitting in this position?"

She meant to sound casual and perhaps a bit annoyed, instead it came out sounding slightly pleading, annoyed at herself she rolled her eyes, thankful the pirate couldn't see the bright red flush currently suffusing her features. Unknown to her, the back of her neck and ears had gone just as red as her face, Isabela was intrigued, intrigued on many levels when it came to one Quinton Hawke. It was obvious that the woman liked her, she'd caught the dark haired rogue staring at her more than once, and lord knows _she_ was more than willing to go for a quick tumble with her, so Hawkes reluctance to give in to her urges was a mystery. A mystery she intended to solve one piece at a time if that was what it was going to take to get to the truth! Today's puzzle piece was why on earth Hawke had let herself get distracted enough to get knocked out…or more accurately, _what_ had caused her distraction. Her arsenal in getting to this truth was of course her magnificent rack which she was forcing Hawke to stare at, teamed with the scent of her perfume that she knew for a fact Hawke liked, topped off, of course, with some pointed wriggling now and again as she sat on her lap. Gently numbing the area around the cut with some salve that Anders had given them, the pirate set about stitching the cut closed, feeling a vague flash of compassion as she felt Hawke flinch when the needle went in.

"You were the one that chose to bring me, Varric and lady man hands, you could have brought your sister, Merril _or_ Anders and then we wouldn't have to resort to stitching you up like this."

Sighing irritably at the reminder that she had indeed forgotten to include a magic user in this expedition, Hawke griped.

"Well, Merril is busy with her mirror, Anders annoys me, and mother dearest decided I was introducing Bethany to far too many unsavoury types so she had to stay home."

Isabela let out a chuckle at that as she deftly stitched up the cut.

"I do hope you aren't talking about _me_ sweetness, I'll have you know I have been nothing but a perfect lady when it comes to Bethany."

Hawke laughed slightly at that and then confessed something that the Rivaini woman never would have guessed at.

"Actually, mother _likes_ you, she thinks you're very amusing and more than savvy enough to watch Beth's back as well as mine…not that I need my back watching!"

At the hastily added addendum, Isabela leaned back far enough to glance between the needle and thread in her hand and the wound on Hawke's head as if to say 'really?' rolling her eyes then wincing, the dark haired rogue muttered.

"Well…usually anyway, I just lost my concentration for a moment, happens to everyone."

Trying not to find the rogue's pout adorable, Isabela went back to steadily stitching the wound and pounced on the conversational opening.

"Yes, about that Hawke…would you mind telling me exactly what happened, because both yourself _and_ Aveline have now blamed me for this little war wound and I'd like to know why."

Stiffening slightly, Hawke swallowed nervously and licked her lips as she tried to think through the dull pain of the needle and the floaty sensation the potion had induced.

"Um, well, I just _mean_…that sometimes the stuff that you say, can um, well it's…um, the thing is…it just can be, loud?"

Trailing off uncertainly, the rogue closed her eyes and hoped that the Rivaini would just let it lie at that…which of course she didn't, in fact she laughed.

"Oh please! We have had much louder fights than that…_Quinton_."

Darting a glare in the vague direction of the pirate's eyes, Hawke muttered bad temperedly.

"You _said _you wouldn't use that name when we were around the others!"

Sniggering at the predictable reaction, Isabela paused to scratch the nape of Hawke's neck soothingly, something she had noticed Bethany did when they were in the hanged man and the locals got rambunctious, looking for a fight.

"Oh don't scowl, you'll get wrinkles kitten! And in case you haven't noticed, with sexy chest and the female shaped battering ram off hunting…we _ARE _alone!"

Huffing slightly, the dark haired rogue tried to cross her arms before realising it was nigh on impossible with the position Isabela had her in. Wincing as the needle went in again, Hawke flinched, obviously the salve was wearing off. Isabela soon distracted her from the slight pain when she immediately went back to her questions.

"So, as I was saying before you tried to put me off…we have had many louder battles and in much more enclosed space with far less visibility, so I fail to see how the volume of today's fight distracted you enough for this to happen."

Isabela prodded the wound very gently as she said the word 'this' sighing at the fact the pirate obviously wasn't going to let this go, Hawke tried again.

"Well, maybe noise wasn't quite what I meant then…"

After a few moments of silence which Isabela patiently sat through, the Rivaini eventually sighed and verbally prodded Hawke again.

"Soo, what was it then? If you don't tell me I can't stop doing it."

Hawke almost sat straight up at that, Isabela cursed, and with sharp movements repositioned Hawke's head with a scowl.

"What in the name of Andraste's pierced nipple are you playing at Hawke, you almost ended up with a needle through your eyeball!"

Apologising, the dark haired rogue tried to get her heart rate to slow down, she didn't want the pirate to stop doing what she did, not _really_ anyway, even if it did give her an odd little jolt when she heard the pirate say _those_ words.

"Sorry, it's just…you don't have to stop doing anything on my behalf, besides which I always thought you were the type that didn't change for anyone?"

Smirking at what she considered a point in her favour in their little game of bantering, Hawke's grin abruptly dropped from her face with the Rivaini's next words.

"I didn't say I'd stop doing it altogether now did I? I merely think that if there's something I do or say that distracts you _that_ much then I should take it off the battlefield and use it somewhere else instead…the bedroom perhaps?"

Letting out an embarrassed squeak, Hawke closed her eyes and wondered yet again why she could be smooth as Antivan silk until she was left alone with the Rivaini pirate. Trying to ignore the satisfied chuckle she could hear from above her, Hawke just grumbled.

"Just hurry up and finish stitching me up will you?"

Tutting to herself, the pirate leaned forward to bite the end of the cat gut she'd used to stitch up Hawke's wound, making sure to brush her lips gently against the rogues flushed temple. Hawke's breath became shaky at the touch of lips on her heated flesh and she swallowed audibly, Isabela practically purred into her ear.

"All done miss fidget pants, just need to apply some balm and dry it off."

Swallowing again and trying to ignore the way Isabela leaned forwards whilst remaining in Hawke's lap, the rogue managed to husk out.

"Um…I think it might be okay on its own?"

Finally allowing the dark haired rogue to look up again, Isabela smirked mischievously and as soon as her golden eyes locked onto Hawke's blue ones, the taller rogue knew she was in trouble.

"Now, now Quinton, no squirming…let me apply the balm and while _I_ do that, perhaps _you_ could finally stop dancing around the subject and tell me what it is that distracted you."

Knowing she was doomed, Hawke nonetheless tried her best to avoid the obvious visual lures that Isabela was putting on display for her…and failed spectacularly. In her defence there wasn't a part of the pirate that _wasn't_ alluring, from her shapely legs all the way up to her wild tresses that Hawke itched to run her hands through. As if she might be betrayed by her hands, the rogue shoved them in her pockets, much to the amusement of the Rivaini, who smirked and winked at her.

"Calm down Hawke, you don't have to hurry with me, I'll take my time…"

Swallowing down a whimper, Hawke tried and failed not to follow the graceful column of the pirates tanned throat and muttered absently.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Isabela laughed, and using her forefinger gently spread the cooling balm over the freshly stitched cut in teasingly gentle strokes, peering at the flushed rogue through half lidded eyes, the pirate husked.

"Feel any better?"

Unable to answer verbally, Hawke managed a very small nod and went to move from the pirates lap hurriedly, only to be held in place by Isabela's calloused and very capable hands.

"Ah, ah kitten…not quite yet, you're still damp."

Hawke's face went so red she was sure steam was going to come out of her ears, it was only when the pirate motioned with her eyes to the still drying balm that she realised what exactly Isabela meant.

"Oh…um, yeah right."

Smiling weakly, Hawke tried to ignore Isabela's smirk and cleared her throat, whatever she _might _have thought of to say was cut off when two hands cupped her face gently. Blue eyes widened in alarm as the pirate leaned in closer and pursed her lips, not that Hawke would object to another kiss exactly but…huh? The Rivaini abruptly changed the angle of her head and instead of stealing the kiss that Hawke was sure she was after, she blew a gentle stream of air onto the balm until it dried. While the Fereldan refugee squirmed under her lap, Isabela tried her best to contain her mirth, this was just too easy!

"There, all dried out, you're as good as new Quinton…so, all we need to do now is find out why you got smacked upside the head so it doesn't happen again."

Groaning faintly, the dark headed rogue wished the potion hadn't made her feel quite as floaty as she scrambled to gather together enough common sense to talk her way out of this.

"How about if I just promise never to get distracted again, would that do?"

Sliding her arms around Hawke's neck, Isabela smirked and shook her head.

"Not a chance sweetness, _I _got blamed for this and you know lady man hands loves a chance to lay into me for leading you astray, this time I truly didn't do anything except call out my usual battle cries."

Seeing the barely perceptible flinch in Hawkes steely blue gaze, the pirates smile widened and she linked her hands together behind Hawke's neck, keeping the Fereldan effectively trapped.

"Aha! So it _is_ one of my battle cries then? Hmm now to work out which one and why it distracts you so…"

Once again attempting to get out of this highly unfair interrogation, Hawke murmured.

"We should really get the camp fire going and arrange the bed roll's before the others get back…?"

She trailed off hopefully but the pirates golden eyes were still squinted ever so slightly as she ignored what Hawke had said completely.

"Let's see, where should I start…okay! Is it, _'don't forget to get their stuff' _is that the one, because I can imagine that the idea of losing loot would be distracting?"

Smiling fondly at the pirate despite the topic of conversation, Hawke shook her head ever so slightly, part of her wondering if the Rivaini would actually guess correctly, and more importantly, if she would guess _why_ it was so distracting for Hawke.

At the negative response, Isabela went back to thinking, her linked hands that were draped loosely over the Fereldan's shoulders scratched idly at the nape of Hawke's neck as she mulled it over.

"Hmm, what about…_come on then, you want some of this?_"

Again, Hawke smirked and shook her head, with each wrong guess she was feeling more and more confident, and Isabela seemed to be getting more and more frustrated.

"Okay, well what about…_you're in trouble now_?"

Again Hawke shook her head, this time smiling smugly and letting herself enjoy the feel of the pirates nails scratching at the nape of her neck, internally Isabela smirked and forced another exaggerated frown.

"Hmm, you aren't making this easy, are you Quinton?"

Rolling her blue eyes, Hawke poked her tongue out briefly.

"No I'm not, and _stop_ calling me that!"

Smirking openly now, the Rivaini raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Why, it is your name after all?"

Narrowing her eyes, the Fereldan scowled mildly.

"Because I hate it and the less people know it the better, plus you tricked me into telling you with that stupid kiss!"

Jaw dropping in shock, the pirate managed her best affronted look as she spoke slowly.

"Are you calling my kisses stupid…_Quinton!?"_

Backtracking hastily, Hawke reached one hand up and raked it through her blood stained hair.

"Um, no definitely not, it wasn't a stupid kiss at all...it's just that you tricked me by using it, and _that_ made it stupid, you see what I mean?"

Harrumphing to herself, the pirate narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn't pursue the topic, instead she went back to 'guessing' what had distracted Hawke.

"Okay, this is _almost_ my last guess, for tonight at least…is it, _let's dance_?"

Smiling again, Hawke shook her head and internally breathed a sigh of relief…which was a mistake as the Rivaini drawled out knowingly.

"Oh, well it must be…_'someone needs a good spanking_' then."

The flush that immediately suffused the rogues face was answer enough and Isabela laughed throatily, Hawke leapt up so abruptly the pirate almost ended up on her own ass, she would have done if it hadn't been for a handy rock. Smirking at the flustered Fereldan, Isabela reached out and snagging her finger in the collar of Hawke's leather armour, pulled her closer, close enough that their breath mingled in the warm evening air.

"It appears my Quinton has a little bit of kink in her doesn't it?"

Looking everywhere but at the pirate Hawke attempted to defend herself.

"N…no, I just…like I said it's distracting…um, that's all!"

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow and trying to ignore the fact she had just referred to Hawke as hers, Isabela grinned naughtily and lay her hands on Hawke's hips, pulling her closer.

"Well, in that case…"

The pirate leaned in and kissed Hawke softly, pressing her extremely soft lips against Hawke's surprised ones, there was a moment's hesitation before the Fereldan's libido over rode her hesitation and returned it, Isabela nipped ever so lightly at Hawke's lower lip, smiling into the kiss when access was immediately granted. Neither of them was sure which one it was that groaned but it didn't matter as the other echoed it seconds later, finally the pirate withdrew, leaving Hawke panting for breath and wide eyed, before she could say anything, Isabela smiled and explained.

"That's for distracting you…"

Still flushed red, Hawke just smiled dopily and nodded, Isabela leaned slightly forwards again and Hawke wondered if she was going to kiss her again, so she was surprised when instead a hand landed a stinging slap on her backside, the flush got deeper and she glanced into the pirates twinkling eyes.

"And _that's_ for letting yourself get distracted on the battlefield…DON'T do it again!"

So saying the Rivaini walked off towards the campfire, leaving Hawke to tackle the bed rolls, smiling faintly to herself the Fereldan lay a hand on her smarting ass and murmured.

"Aye, aye Captain!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing irritably, Isabela kicked at a loose stone on the current path their 'epic' expedition was taking them down. Personally, she couldn't tell the difference between _this_ gods cursed piece of the dark roads when compared to the one they'd supposedly just left! Scowling to herself she ignored Varric's pointed eye roll and resisted the urge to pick up another piece of the crumbling architecture and hurl it at the back of Hawke's head. The Fereldan rogue was walking ahead of her companions, chatting amiably to a smiling but vacant looking Sandal as she juggled three of his enchanted stones effortlessly. On the pirates other side Merril giggled softly and nudged Isabela with her elbow, mustering a smile the Rivaini glanced her way.

"What's up kitten?"

Smile growing softer at the pirate's nickname for her, the blood mage linked their arms and gestured to Hawke with her chin.

"She seems happier now we're down here doesn't she?"

Glancing back towards the Fereldan, Isabela couldn't help but smile, despite her irritation at being talked into this bloody foolish and claustrophobic venture, as she acknowledged the truth of her friend's statement. She hadn't _wanted_ to realisethe truth of the Fereldan's unhappiness she supposed, personally speaking she wasn't exactly ecstatic at being stuck in Kirkwall herself, but at least _she_ didn't have to stay once she'd located her relic…Hawke didn't have that freedom. She only really recognised the truth of her friend's situation as they were preparing for this very expedition in fact. It had always struck her how serious the rogue was, how she always had one eye on Bethany whenever they were out together and how much effort she put into providing for her family. She'd just never realised before that Quinton obviously felt trapped by it, now, looking at the dark haired, slightly klutzy (as in the fact that outside of a battle Hawke had the ability to trip over a gust of air) rogue laughing happily and enjoying a sweet roll with Bodan and Sandal, she felt herself _feeling_ something for the bloody idiot, something akin to compassion. Sighing she forced the odd feeling from her mind, and more importantly her heart, before nodding amiably at the elf who was watching her curiously.

"I think that she's enjoying the freedom to be honest."

Frowning in mild confusion at the curiously vague reply, Merril looked back at the pirate, however she missed the slight hint of unease in her friend's eyes. Luckily Varric didn't, and chose to answer instead while Isabela wrestled with whatever it was she was feeling.

"Rivaini didn't mean the word freedom literally, Hawke is no one's slave as you know, and Bela just meant that Hawke has a lot to think about in Kirkwall. Getting the ancestral home back for her mother, keeping Bethany away from the Templars, _and_ of course keeping Anders under control."

Merril sniggered slightly at that and nodded almost happily, as much as she held no real malice in her bones for _anybody_, Anders and his continual lectures on the plight of all mage kind did become a bit wearing.

"He means well but he can be a bit overbearing can't he?"

Isabela, who was half listening to her friend's conversation snorted in agreement and Varric chuckled.

"Blondie's okay…he's just unfortunately seen too much of the bad side of the Templar's, and his sense of injustice is only heightened by his little friend from the fade."

Shuddering slightly, the elf pulled a face.

"Justice scares me I have to confess…when he gets all shouty, it's like when Isabela gets all fighty because someone tried to cheat at cards."

Varric laughed heartily at that, especially when he saw the pirate's small smirk.

"She only gets angry at that because too many people cheating means _she_ can't cheat properly!"

Shrugging slightly at the dwarf's accusation, Isabela replied primly.

"It's a legitimate concern! But I don't think this was _actually_ what we were talking about was it?"

Rolling his eyes, Varric heaved a sigh and turned back to Merril who was still waiting with an expectant smile on her face.

"Hawke's a lot younger than she acts, she fights like a demon, steals like a street kid and wisecracks worse than Isabela when the mood takes her…but she has a lot of responsibility, and unlike other people in her situation, she steps up and takes it on."

Gesturing up ahead of them to where Hawke was now racing Sandal to the spot Bertrand had obviously picked for their first nights camp site, he smiled.

"Down here she can forget all that for a while and just be…well, be _Hawke_!"

Merril looked thoughtful for a long moment then grinned widely and freed her arm from Isabela's.

"Well in _that_ case, I'm going to go and make sure she keep's being Hawke, at least for a little while!"

With that announcement she smiled happily and started racing after the rogue and young dwarf boy, Bodan laughed as the elf shot past him, calling out that she was the fastest runner in their party and _not_ Hawke. Glancing over her shoulder the Fereldan grinned and told her with a yell to 'bring it on' Varric shook his head in amusement, glancing up to see Isabela looking at him thoughtfully.

"Something on your mind Rivaini?"

Raising a dark eyebrow, the pirate replied smoothly.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Varric…that little speech of yours _was_ just for Merril wasn't it, you're not trying to get me to be more empathic and sensitive by osmosis are you?"

Letting out a sharp bark of laughter, the dwarf sighed before shaking his head.

"Okay, _firstly_ I am admittedly impressed that you know the word 'osmosis' and used it correctly, secondly do you _really_ think I would try and do something that crafty, to you of all people?"

His wide innocent eyes in no way fooled the pirate, smiling sweetly she leaned down and caught his chin gently in her hand.

"You don't fool me dwarf, not for one single moment…but just in case you _were_ entertaining ideas of civilising me, let me remind you that better men and women have tried…and all have failed spectacularly."

Rather than be cowed by her words, the dwarf pursed his lips and blew her a cheeky kiss, chuckling with amusement Isabela rolled her eyes and they carried on walking.

"Well, just in case the thought _had _crossed your mind, forget it! Helping Hawke have a little fun however is something I'm pretty sure I _can_ do!"

Smirking confidently she ran her hands down the front of her corset, smoothing it somewhat and readjusting 'the girls' to further display them, she took off with a confident swagger to where Hawke and the others were distributing the tents and bedrolls as they set up camp. Varric watched her go and then grinned to himself, he was a hell of a lot older than any of his friends guessed, and if there was one thing he recognised more than anything else, it was two people falling in love with each other! Whether Hawke or Isabela were actually aware that, that was what was indeed happening to them was another matter, but that was where he came in!

Over at the camp, Hawke watched the pirate saunter her way over to join them and smirked at the obvious attempt to attract her attention. Sighing dramatically she just shook her head and spoke in a faux serious tone as she lay a hand on the pirate's surprisingly muscled shoulder.

"Isabela, I _know_ what you want, but I just don't think we can do it, I don't think I can live with that side of you."

Catching the playful tone but unsure where exactly it was headed, Isabela decided to play along and tilting her head to the side in a show of concern, widened her eyes innocently.

"But Hawke, what about all those things you said when I was saving your life?"

She ran a gentle forefinger down the still red scar on the Fereldan's temple, smirking as she felt the resultant shiver her touch elicited. Re-grouping her senses, the younger rogue cleared her throat and dropped back into character, whisper shouting a dramatic response.

"I know but we were young and foolish, under the spell of a moonlit summer's night…and that was before…"

Impressed with both the Fereldan's stamina _and_ playful side that she was giving free reign to, the pirate sighed theatrically.

"Before _what_ my dark haired Goddess?"

Resisting the urge to drop out of character to ask if the pirate had seriously just used an overblown line like that, Hawke bit the inside of her cheek to stay serious. Leaning forward she rested her forehead on the Rivaini's and then smirking widely, replied in a completely serious and _far_ too loud voice.

"_Before_ I knew that you snored like an ogre with bad sinus problems chewing on a rat with breathing difficulties!"

There was a moment's stunned silence before Varric and Merril started the guffaws of laughter rippling across the campsite, the Fereldan grinned cheekily and leapt back just in time to avoid the pirate's hand which was reaching to smack her one.

"You, you cheeky little _sod_! Get your arse back here Hawke so I can kick it!"

Dodging the Rivaini's attempts to grab her, Hawke weaved agilely through the members of their expedition, always staying just out of Isabela's reach as she replied.

"What?! Come on, you _asked_ for that Bela, you aren't the only one who can tease you know!"

Lips quirking in amusement as she watched both Varric and Merril nod in agreement, the pirate just pointed a warning finger toward the unrepentant Fereldan.

"Very well, _this_ battle is yours, but the war isn't over Hawke!"

Leaning forward with a twinkle in her eye, the younger rogue reached out and pinched the pirate's cheek lightly.

"You're so cute when you admit defeat Bela!"

Golden eyes narrowing playfully, the pirate also leaned forwards until they were literally a hairs breadth from touching lips, noting with a certain amount of satisfaction that Hawke swallowed nervously, Isabela spoke just loud enough for the Fereldan to hear.

"Bring it on…Quinton!"

Trying not to flinch at her name being said out loud (luckily, no one else had heard) Hawke shook her head faintly before Sandal tugged on her hand to get her attention. Breaking off from their somewhat charged banter, she allowed the dwarf boy to pull her towards the campfire and show her another 'enchantment' in the meantime, Isabela found a bedroll being thrust into her arms by Merril.

"I brought your bedroll over Isabela, you're in the tent next to the wall with Hawke, Varric's agreed to share with me so I can hear more of his stories, and I _love_ stories!"

Laughing happily, the pirate shook her head fondly as she slung her free arm round the elf's shoulders.

"I know you do kitten, now what do you say we try and get hold of a decent bottle of brandy from that stash Bertrand doesn't think I know about, maybe it will help the food to just taste bad, instead of bloody awful!"

Pulling a face at the memory of Bertrand's effort last night, Merril shuddered and quickened her pace.

"I think _I'll_ offer to do tonight's meal!"

Isabela smirked to herself happily at the situation, Merril was now cooking and that woman could make _anything_ taste edible! _She_ was sharing a tent with Hawke which gave her the perfect setting for payback, and Bertrand was lousy at hiding his booze. Sneakily plucking two large flagons from the pack's 'secret' pocket she tucked them under her bedroll and smirked.

"I love it when a plan comes together!"

Several hours later the camp was filled with laughter and music, by some unspoken agreement, the members had split into two factions with Bertrand and the majority of his followers on one side, Hawke and hers on the other. Bertrand's side of the camp was singing boisterously and comparing war stories, Hawke's was listening with rapt attention as Varric finished off his latest somewhat embellished tale of the Fereldan refugee's story. As he finished the tale, Merril clapped enthusiastically, as did Bodan and Sandal. Isabela shook her head in amusement while Hawke just rubbed the back of her neck in confusion.

"Um, Varric…I'm pretty sure that _no one_ is going to swallow that story!"

Throwing his hands up in silent dismay, the dwarf appealed to Merril.

"Daisy, help me out here, tell Hawke that, that was a _good_ story, people are going to love it!"

The elf nodded happily, sighing dreamily she settled back on the floor cross legged as she looked to Hawke earnestly.

"It was wonderful, it had dragons, it had danger, it had a trapped princess…I loved it!"

Isabela laughed and leant into Merril, hugging the blood mage to her affectionately she pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Don't ever change Merril, you're wonderful the way you are!"

Missing the point of the comment, the elf swore solemnly she wouldn't, which of course caused the slightly inebriated pirate to giggle even more. Distracting the confused Merril from Isabela's amusement, Hawke cleared her throat and tried again.

"Firstly, we haven't _ever_ met a trapped princess, and if we did she would more than likely prefer someone brooding and manly like Fenris to rescue her than a lanky refugee with odd friends!"

Countering her objections the dwarf smile widely as he accepted a swig from the brandy flask that was going around before passing it onto Hawke.

"Well, Fenris isn't _in_ this story is he? And you have no idea who might or might not be a princess do you?"

Unable to refute that, Hawke frowned in thought and taking a far too healthy swig from the flask (she_ really_ liked brandy, especially Antivan brandy) moved on to her second objection.

"As for the dragon, can I just say that if we ever _were_ to fight a dragon, I don't think my shouting at it would be considered a good tactical move, you can't kill a dragon with shouts!"

Varric rolled his eyes before stretching.

"It's called artistic licence Hawke, it makes a better story than, _Hawke jumped on the ogres back, killed it by stabbing it in the eyes then managed to rip her pants trying to jump off it's back before it fell on her!_"

Blushing a bright red and tried desperately to ignore Merril's muted giggling and Isabela's unabashed howl of amusement as they remembered that little scene from this mornings scuffle. Scowling in the dwarf's direction the Fereldan drained what was left in the flask despite knowing she'd have a wicked hangover in the morning, before muttering under her breath.

"It's hardly _my_ fault that Ogre's have like, really pointed sharp horns is it? And in my defence I thought he was going to fall the _other_ way!"

Isabela shuffled up next to the younger woman and pulling her into a one armed embrace tried to be sympathetic.

"Hawke, these things happen to the best of us, we've all ripped clothes in a battle and it's nothing to be ashamed of…"

Raising one eyebrow, Hawke simply waited, she knew Isabela far too well to hope that the pirate would leave it at that. Sure enough those golden eyes sparkled with mirth as she added.

"Wearing _pink _small clothes however…"

Varric laughed so hard at the memory of the victorious rogue suddenly realising her pants were on display that he fell sideways into an equally as amused Merril. Rolling her eyes and standing unsteadily, the Fereldan's lips quirked in reluctant amusement.

"Hmph, well if you've all have finished insulting me, I'm going to go and relieve myself before I wet my very pink smallclothes! Which was Bethany's fault by the way…her and her stupid red bandana…"

She was still muttering under her breath about her sister's bandana as she used the wall to help her toward the small latrine area they'd set up just outside of camp. By the time she made her way back, this time without the help of the wall (just) only Isabela was left sitting next to the campfire, raising an eyebrow in question the Fereldan thumped down next to the pirate happily.

"Okay Bela, fess up, what'd you do the others?"

Smiling at the very drunk Fereldan, Isabela shook her head and held her hands up to display her innocence.

"Hey,_ I_ didn't do anything, maybe it was talking about your smallclothes that made everyone flee to their beds in terror."

Snorting amusement at that, Hawke deftly swiped the remains of the second flask of brandy from Isabella and took a good hit from it, Isabela smirked crookedly as she took it back.

"Don't you think you've had enough of that? What would your mother say if she could see you like this young Quinton?"

Groaning at the use of her name, and possibly the mention of her mother, Hawke let her head rest on the pirates shoulder as she growled.

"You _have_ to stop calling me that!"

Grinning widely, Isabela replied in a sing song voice.

"No I don't, I won the knowledge fair and square and knowledge is no good if you don't use it, one of the _only_ useful things my mother ever said to me."

The last was muttered under her breath, Hawke wisely chose to pretend she hadn't heard it, she also thought of how to lighten the mood _and_ get Isabela to stop calling her by that cursed bloody name! Sitting upright she turned to face the older woman who immediately recognised the mischievous glint in crystal blue eyes.

"How do you feel about a challenge Bela, you up for it?"

Narrowing her eyes in thought the pirate quickly assessed her 'competition' admittedly Hawke had a sharp mind and a wicked sense of humour, but she was currently swaying side to side despite being sat still. Grinning confidently, the Rivaini sighed dramatically and gestured with her hand as she spoke.

"I doubt there's much you can challenge me to do that would phase me Hawke, so give it your best shot, what did you have in mind?"

Clapping her hands together, the younger woman rubbed them eagerly as she remembered the drinking game she and Carver used to indulge in before the blight hit and things went to hell.

"Okay, there's this game Carver taught me from one of his friends that they used when drunk to decide who was the most sober, I decree that _I_ am far less drunk than you…and _you_ decree, um…not that!"

Trying not to laugh at the heavily furrowed brow of her fellow rogue as she tried to think, Isabela nodded patiently.

"You're right, I _do_ decree…not that."

Pointing a wavering finger, Hawke grinned.

"Exactly, Soooo if I can do the game without throwing up or falling over then you have to stop using my name and call me Hawke like everyone else, deal?"

Pursing her lips in thought, Isabela leaned back on one elbow, smirking internally as Hawkes intent gaze immediately flitted down to the Rivaini's long tanned legs. After letting Hawke struggle internally for a moment she cleared her throat, almost losing her composure and laughing as she took in the startled guilty look in the Fereldan's blue eyes.

"Well, _you _would definitely benefit from that admittedly…but I fail to see what _I_ might get if I win, because I already call you by your given name now."

Furrowing her brow deeply again as she tried to marshal her thoughts, Hawke eventually gave up and shrugging pulled on her earlobe as she asked.

"Well, what _do _you want then?"

Realising belatedly from the wicked grin on the pirates face that she had literally given Isabela carte blanche with that question, she hastily re-phrased it.

"Nothing rude, you know as in…um, like physical stuff, cos if I were gonna do that I'd wanna do that cos…um, I _wanted_ to, ya know?"

Smile softening slightly, the pirate found herself replying in a perfectly caring and worryingly sincere voice.

"Hawke, I would never _trap you_ into doing rude physical things, I promise."

After a moments quiet, Hawke gave her such an open, shy smile that the pirate felt a fluttering in her chest that was so strange it was almost unknown…_almost_. Clearing her throat she quickly looked away and shook it off, mustering her usual lascivious tone as she continued.

"_Questions_ of the rude variety however are totally allowed, so if_ I_ win then I get to ask you one rude question…deal?"

Hawke tugged on her earlobe thoughtfully as she regarded the pirate's outstretched hand for a moment, then, heaving a deep breath she clasped it firmly and shook.

"Deal! Now wait here cos I need to get a sword!"

Before Isabela could ask why in the name of Andraste's G-string they needed a sword, Hawke had left for the pile of arms between the two camps. Coming back moments later with a sword and a grin, she gestured for Isabela to follow her and walked to a space a little outside of their circle. Placing the sword tip down into the broken remnants of the deep roads, the Fereldan took a deep breath and explained.

"Okay…so here's what we do, we put the point of the sword on the floor, then we rest our forehead on the pommel and without letting the sword drop or using hands we run round it ten times then head towards the camp fire without falling over or losing your guts."

Smirking confidently, Hawke crossed her arms, momentarily forgetting the sword was only held up by the hand she had just removed. Isabela just managed to catch hold of it before it fell to the floor and caused the guards on watch to come running their way to investigate the noise. The pirate was no stranger to this game, had aced it many times in fact, even on the rolling decks of her much missed ship, so she merely smirked back confidently and twirled the sword round in her hand.

"You want me to go first Quinton?"

Trying not to scowl at the name, Hawke smiled through gritted teeth and gestured to the pirate.

"Be my guest, just don't expect me to clean up your vomit."

Smiling back sweetly, the pirate tipped the swaying Fereldan a wink before placing the sword on the floor and her forehead on the sword, taking a deep breath she began the rapid circles, listening as Hawke called them out. On the count of ten she narrowed her eyes and headed toward the campfire. It wasn't perfect, she wobbled a little, even stumbled…_but__,_ she made it to the campfire and fell down outside their tent with a smug smile. Hawke tugged on her earlobe again and glancing between the sword and the smug Rivaini woman cursed under her breath. Not one to be beaten easily however, she placed the sword on the ground, took a deep breath and placing her forehead on the pommel began her circles.

She finished them and felt fine, maybe a little dizzy but no more than she had beforehand, taking a deep breath she took the first step…and promptly fell flat on her face with a groan. She wasn't sure what hurt more, her lip that had somehow managed to meet the ground before the rest of her and was bleeding, or her pride, which was having salt rubbed in its wound courtesy of the pirate's laughter. Before she could dwell on it too long however she smelt the familiar spicy scent of the Rivaini's perfume and found herself being lifted easily from the broken up pathway. When her vision cleared Isabela was grinning at her fondly, shaking her head slightly the pirate gently wiped her thumb across the split in the Fereldan's bottom lip to clean it of blood.

"What in the name of Andraste am I going to do with you Quinton?"

Ignoring the use of her name for now, the younger rogue shrugged a shoulder and grinned, then abruptly winced as she re-opened the cut on her lip.

"Ow…um, I don't know? Although now I've admitted defeat a hand into bed wouldn't be refused?"

Laughing softly and leaving one of the rogues arms slung over her shoulders, Isabela helped her to the tent and into her bedroll before she unlaced her boots and crawled happily into her own. There was a few moments blessed silence before Hawke sighed and turned in the direction of the pirate.

"Come on then…hit me with it Bela, I'm nothing if not honest, I owe you a question so ask away."

Smiling into the shadows of their tent, the Rivaini woman linked her hands together behind her head and pondered which of the many questions she wanted to ask. Hawke had been magnanimous in her defeat and the pirate put it down to _that_ to explain why she chose one of the tamer questions to ask, definitely not the odd feeling she kept getting when around Hawke, _definitely_ not!

"Hmm, well…of the many mysteries surrounding you and 'rude things' Hawke, I suppose what I'd like to know most, at least right now, is whether that kiss I gave you was your first one?"

There was a long period of silence which Isabela expected to end with Hawke's refusal to answer, or with heavy snoring to announce the younger woman had fallen asleep. She was therefore surprised when she got her answer, a quiet and reluctant answer but an honest one.

"Yes…I mean, proper kiss anyway."

The muttered reply both surprised and _didn't _surprise the pirate, despite having only been granted the one question she found a follow up question falling out without her being able to stop it.

"Why? I mean you're good looking, smart and with that wicked sense of humour you could have gotten _scores _of women into your bed, let alone to kiss you!"

Hawke laughed softly and then running her tongue along her split lip in thought for a moment decided to reply, even though technically she'd already met her part of their bargain.

"I just never had time, I mean…it took us ages before we could settle anywhere because Beth was still getting used to her powers to begin with, and despite dad helping her she used to make the occasional slip. After dad died it was mostly about keeping her out of sight of Templar's and keeping Carver out of fights…little shit was a _real_ hothead and never could turn down a dare, _or_ a challenge."

Her words were affectionate as she remembered her brother, after a moment she sighed again, finding that she actually didn't mind talking about this, despite the fact she was pretty sure it would seem stupid to someone like Isabela.

"_S__o_, when I wasn't bribing guards to drop charges against Carver, I was tidying up after him, following Bethany, or making sure we had enough to eat and a roof over our head. Mother worked hard too but she sort of…well, things weren't the same after dad died, and once we were in Kirkwall with that festering boil of an uncle…well, you know the rest I guess."

Isabela was silent, taken off guard by Hawkes honesty and the lack of bitterness in her voice, she would hate to think how _she _would feel at having her freedom restricted by a bunch of responsibility she never asked for. Worried at the Rivaini's silence Hawke tried to lighten the mood, concerned she was depressing the very woman she was growing to…admire? Hawke wasn't sure that was the right word, but it would do for now.

"I guess that's all very boring to you huh? Um…sorry if my kissing wasn't good?"

The joking comment, with its very faint trace of well-disguised concern, prompted the pirate to reply, to her own surprise the reply was as honest as Hawke's admission had been. So honest Isabela didn't even recognise the tone in her own voice but decided to just go with it, after all they _were_ drunk, and that was the excuse she would use if this conversation ever became an _**'issue'**_.

"Hawke, you're _not_ a bad kisser, in fact you're a very good kisser, those village girls don't know what they were missing."

She couldn't _see_ Hawke's grin, but guessed that was what the rogue had done when she heard the follow up curse and watched the shadowy form wipe at her lip. Grinning internally at how cute (wait, _not_ cute, silly) Hawke could be, the pirate rolled her eyes, and being careful to avoid the split lower lip, leaned over to place a kiss on the surprised Fereldan's mouth before rolling back again.

"Now shut up and get to sleep…you're going to have a raging hangover in the morning Quinton!"

Chuckling slightly at the last dig, Hawke found herself sleepily admitting.

"Ya know, it doesn't sound so bad when you say it…"

Seconds later Hawke was out cold and the pirate was covering over her own momentary emotional blip, by plotting the noisiest way possible to wake the Fereldan in the morning!


	4. Chapter 4

After the debacle that was the Deep Roads expedition, Isabela was _more _than glad to be back in The Hanged Man, yes it smelt of sawdust covered vomit, urine and stale ale…but it was as close to a home as she had right now. If the fact that it quite often also paid host to Hawke had anything to do with that then she refused to acknowledge it…even if she _had _been looking up surreptitiously all evening whenever she heard the door creak open. So far she'd been disappointed, well; she _would_ have been if she felt any need for Hawke to walk in, as she didn't it wasn't so much disappointment as confusion. Yes, _confusion_, that was as good a word as any (though even the voice in the back of her head snorted in disbelief at that pathetic excuse) snorting in mild disgust at herself the pirate threw back the first of what she knew would be many shots of whisky that night.

If she were the _type_ to worry about a person, then she would be worried about Hawke. Ever since they had returned from the expedition to see Bethany being taken away to the circle, the dark haired rogue had withdrawn into herself slightly. Not in a hugely noticeable way, she still laughed and joked with her comrades, took on odd jobs and watched over her mother…but _something_ was different, and truth be told it was pissing the Rivaini woman off that no one else seemed to have noticed. Merril was aware she was sad about Beth being taken away but assumed that Hawke had made her peace with it, Varric and Aveline both acted as though nothing was wrong but the pirate was pretty sure she had seen both of them watching the Fereldan closely. Neither of them however thought to talk to _her_ about it, then again she supposed they wouldn't, big girl had never been one of her fans and as much as Varric liked her he was even _more_ protective of Hawke than the guard captain.

Sighing, she caught hold of Corff's elbow and after a sultry look, grinned when he left her the bottle. Pouring and rapidly downing another shot, the pirate took in tonight's clientele and blew out a bored breath, given who was in, the chances of excitement or even a decent game of cards seemed out of the question. It was at _that_ point that the door to the inn banged open and a small raggedly dressed man literally spilled inside. As one, the occupants looked to see who the intruder was and upon realising it was just Dodge, rolled their eyes and went back to their drinks. Dodge was one of Kirkwall's great unwashed masses, no one ever noticed him and if they did, they merely dismissed him from their mind, which is what made him such a good information broker! Isabela had used him many times already in her hunt for the relic, and in the hopes he may have more information about that very thing was about to approach him when he pelted breathlessly up to her.

"Bela, you need to get to the docks…trouble…with Hawke."

He managed to get out his sentence between breaths and the Rivaini was so concerned (_surprised_ she automatically corrected herself) that she didn't even object to him taking the shot from her hand and downing it. Shaking her head to try and regain her equilibrium, the pirate assumed her most casual expression and raising an eyebrow drawled out.

"Do you want to try that again Dodge, preferably in a way that might make at least _some_ sense?"

Nodding frantically, he took another couple of deep breaths before trying again.

"Your friend Hawke is in trouble at the docks, I was gonna find the guard captain but sometimes your friend doesn't stay on the right side of the law. Last time I saw her she was running from one of the crazy gangs that have set themselves up in low town, but there was like _one_ of her and over a _dozen_ of them!"

Sighing dramatically, Isabela passed him the rest of the bottle as payment and cracked her knuckles with a wide eager grin.

"Looks like I might get to have a little fun tonight after all; and what's more, as it involves Hawke, lady man hands _can't_ arrest me!"

Pretending to understand, the small man just nodded nervously as he gulped at the fiery liquid. Patting his cheek, the pirate briefly considered yelling for Varric to come along as well but decided against it. Checking she had both daggers with her she took off at a run towards the docks, she was over halfway there when something which felt suspiciously like a tree trunk hit her in the midriff. Wincing slightly she looked up…and promptly rolled her eyes in irritation when she realised she had in fact run into the big girl herself.

"Makers _balls_ big girl, have you replaced your limbs with actual tree trunks?!"

Rubbing her chest in annoyance, she tried to ignore as Aveline smirked at her and crossed her arms in the usual pose she assumed when talking to the pirate…most likely to resist the urge to strangle her, Isabela mused idly.

"Oh calm down, given where my arm hit you I'm sure you were adequately cushioned!"

Glancing down at her ample bosom the pirate smirked and couldn't resist teasing her tentative friend with the fiery temper.

"Ah, were you concerned about hurting lil old me…or did you just want to cop a quick feel?"

Rolling her eyes the guard's captain decided to ignore the first part of the comment.

"No thank you, I don't want to have to take my armour to Anders to have it disinfected again, now quit stalling and tell me who the hell you're running from now and why?"

Huffing impatiently and realising that Aveline had only stopped her under the mistaken assumption she had been caught stealing again, Isabela propped her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't running _away_ from anything, Dodge just told me Hawke was in trouble down by the docks, I was on my way to help her!"

The tall red headed woman scowled at that and slammed her hand against the wall next to Isabela's head as she growled.

"That's low Isabela! Stealing is bad enough but to try and use my best friend's safety against me to try and escape…that's lower than even_ I_ suspected you would go!"

Throwing her hands up in frustration, the pirate bounced on the balls of her feet, eager to be off again.

"Listen big girl, you can come with me if you think I'm lying, if I am I'll gladly submit myself to a night in your dingy cells, you should really decorate in there by the way, and if _I'm_ right then you have to apologise!"

Before the guard captain could reply, the Rivaini had flashed that infuriating grin of hers and bolted. Muttering several words under her breath that even Hawke had not heard, Aveline took off in hot pursuit…whether to assist in an impromptu rescue or to arrest Bela she wasn't sure yet! Sighing in annoyance she followed after her, vowing to herself that if this _was_ another of the Rivaini's tricks she would lock her up until those fun bags of hers drooped down to her knees! She caught up with her fairly quickly and side by side they carried on down to the docks.

"Did that slimy sewer rat say _where _exactly in the docks he saw Hawke?"

Blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes as she ran, Isabela frowned.

"No he didn't, he just said it was one of those crazy ass new cults that had sprung up around low town, got any ideas lady man hands?"

Ignoring the nickname, the red head nodded, speaking swiftly as she pulled slightly ahead.

"Yes, follow me, there's one which has started using one of the abandoned warehouses close to the sewer entrance where that crooked smuggler trades his wares and thinks I don't know about it!"

Knowing exactly where she meant, Isabela picked up the pace and together they all but sprinted the last few hundred yards as they headed down the long set of steps. Rounding the corner, the red headed captain couldn't help but grin as she took in the sprawled bodies of more than a dozen thugs. Glancing her way, the pirate mirrored it and they shared a moment of bonding over their friend's ability to find the biggest amount of trouble and dive headlong into it without looking! It took a moment to find Hawke, and when she did Isabela swore under her breath, pointing to one of the corners in the covered area where they could just see the rogues legs under a pile of three thugs, two were sat on the Fereldan's arms while the third was sat on her chest screaming and punching her. As they got closer both women could make out what the screaming thug was yelling.

"Give it back, we need its _soul_, give it back you thief, that life is ours!"

Sighing slightly, Isabela neatly knocked the screeching woman in the temple with the hilt of her dagger, as she dropped like a stone the other two looked up, distracted…just in time for Aveline to punch one of them so hard he flew into the wall behind him and collapsed. The third got a swift kick in the family jewels from an annoyed and bruised Hawke who followed it up with an elbow to the small of his back. Belatedly realising that she had company, the Fereldan lifted the sleeve of her shirt up to staunch the flow of blood from her nose and grinned crookedly, displaying a couple of missing teeth.

"Hey there, what you guys doing at the docks?"

Unable to keep the ridiculously fond smile off of her face, the pirate reached down and helped her fellow rogue to stand…for all of three seconds before dizziness almost caused Hawke to fall on her ass again. Luckily Aveline swiftly moved to support her other side, she glanced at the Fereldan with a mildly reproachful look.

"What in Andraste's name did you think you were_ doing_ taking on that many thugs at once?"

Wincing at her rapidly swelling eye and the growing pain in her chest, Hawke coughed and offered another crooked smile.

"S'jus a misunerstaning"

Sighing heavily, Aveline glanced at Isabela, speaking above the Fereldan's head.

"We'll get her to Anders, he's close and can heal the worst of it, then we'll get her home, _hopefully_ without her mother seeing, after losing both Carver and Bethany she's a little bit over protective of Hawke."

The guard captain was surprised to see a certain amount of misunderstanding in the Rivaini woman's eyes but decided not to comment on it in case she chased it away. As they were moving away from the scene of their friends skirmish, Hawke's head shot upright, her one good eye widening.

"M'coat…need m'coat!"

Both women supporting her looked back and the pirate saw the rogues favourite leather and suede smugglers jacket abandoned in a corner, sighing she glanced to Aveline who nodded that she had a decent hold of the Fereldan. Sighing again for emphasis, Isabela quickly fetched it and went back to supporting her friend as they made their way towards the clinic, the Rivaini couldn't help but tease her fellow rogue.

"You know, I don't act like a personal hand maiden for just _anyone_ Qu…erm, Hawke, you owe me one!"

Smiling goofily thanks to her missing teeth, Quinton managed a sort of wink.

"I'll mae't up t'ya bela!"

Smiling widely at the offer, it was on the tip of the Rivaini's tongue to come up with a lewd suggestion as to just how she could do that, when a throat cleared itself loudly. Glancing over to a disapproving Aveline, the pirate rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Just get better…you bronco headed idiot."

She'd meant it to be joking but Aveline caught the hint of real caring in it, again she hesitated, and again she decided against pointing it out. Varric and she had many a talk about just where Isabela's intentions lay, if she in fact actually had any apart from insatiable lust. The dwarf always insisted that there was something there, hidden so far down in the pirates heart that even she herself probably didn't know it was there, Aveline had always argued with him about that, _now_ however she was beginning to wonder if there was some truth in it. Shaking the thoughts from her head she decided to concentrate on getting the faintly humming Fereldan to Anders clinic. Luck was on their side in the fact that there wasn't a huge queue for once; the downside (because there always seemed to be one) was that he was exhausted. Taking one look at the state of his friend however he immediately directed them to the cot by the wall, sighing as he glared at Isabela.

"What trouble did you drag her into _this_ time!?"

Glaring angrily at the healer, Isabela crossed her arms before replying icily.

"This had _nothing_ to do with me! All I did was come in at the end and save her stubborn ass!"

Anders narrowed his eyes and looked as if he was about to push the issue when, of all people, _Aveline_ jumped in to defend the pirate.

"Anders, she really _didn't _have anything to do with this, Dodge told her Hawke was in trouble and she went straight to help, I met her on the way."

He sniffed and turned back to his patient, muttering under his breath about the fact she obviously had an ulterior motive for giving up her whoring time. Rolling her eyes, the pirate leaned in close to Aveline and murmured thoughtfully.

"If I killed him, could I pass it off as self defence against an apostate?"

Knowing she wasn't serious, and for once siding with the pirate, the guard captain fought hard not to smirk as she replied blithely.

"Well you _could,_ but I'd rather you didn't as there's an awful lot of paperwork involved in that."

Chuckling lightly, Isabela laid a hand on Aveline's shoulder, nodding approvingly.

"I never knew you had a sense of humour big girl?"

Half smiling, Aveline shook her head before murmuring.

"Don't get used to it whore, I still don't intend to let you get away with anything illegal in my city!"

Placing a hand on her chest in feigned shock, Isabela drawled.

"Do I look like the type of person who would ask a treasured friend to risk her position simply to help me steal a few trinkets?"

Aveline just raised an eyebrow.

"Do you _really _want me to reply to that?"

Before she could answer the _not quite_ question, Anders interrupted them, his voice thick with exhaustion; unable to stand, he passed them several bottles of healing potion from his slumped position next to the cot.

"I've healed the worst of it for her, there are no internal injuries and her mouth is healed, she's still going to hurt and there are a couple of cuts that need stitching but otherwise she should be okay. If the aches are still bad tomorrow then bring her back and I'll heal her again."

He barely registered their thanks before stumbling into his own coat and falling asleep, ignoring the slumbering mage, Isabela went over and sat herself on the edge of the Fereldan's cot, shaking her lightly by the shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey my little idiot…time to go home where you can explain why exactly you were fighting a bunch of insane buffoons single-handedly!"

Opening her eyes slowly, Hawke was surprised the headache she had been dreading was nowhere near as bad as she expected it to be. Blinking cautiously she remembered her friends turning up to save her ass, smiling awkwardly she sat up.

"So…how did you even know I was in trouble?"

Standing up and waiting for Hawke to do the same, the pirate shrugged her shoulders happily.

"You know me, friends in low places and all that!"

The Fereldan half smiled and nodded, but her chuckle seemed forced; Isabela frowned in thought as Aveline moved forward to check on Hawke's health for herself. The pirate was so deep in thought that when the guard captain spoke it took her by shock; clearing her throat she cocked an eyebrow in typical Isabela fashion.

"Sorry big girl, I was busy thinking about how I was going to spend the rest of my evening, what did you say?"

Sighing in irritation at the pirate's insistence on playing to type, the guard captain folded her arms and gestured to Hawke who was standing dazedly and slipping her coat on.

"I was _saying_ you need to make sure Hawke gets home safely! I'm still on duty and need to get back, there will be plenty of time for you to whore around later but for now I need you to take her home…and use your discretion so Leandra doesn't work out she's been fighting!"

Playing with her necklace idly the Rivaini smirked.

"Why guard captain, are you suggesting I break in the back door like a thief rather than just walking through the main entrance?"

Grunting slightly, Aveline narrowed her eyes and levelled a warning finger.

"Just get her home safely…and _don't_ steal anything!"

Slinging an arm around the still slightly dazed Hawkes shoulder, Isabela waved a cheery good bye to Aveline.

"Come on then Quinton; let's get you home to mummy shall we?"

Sighing, Hawke's half smile was genuine as she secretly revelled in the pirate's insistence on using her birth name whenever they were alone together.

"We might as well take the secret entrance then, the one we used to get the deeds, mum won't be expecting that _and_ it takes us past the wine cellar. I'm sure you won't object to that right?"

Grinning widely, the Rivaini squeezed her shoulders companionably.

"Sounds good to me kitten, now as we make our merry way to your humble abode, perhaps you could explain to me what you thought you were doing?"

Although she was trying to sound casual, because really, what was it to _her_ if Hawke wanted to risk her life for some stupid trinket! Her heart had almost leapt out of her throat when she saw the Fereldan on the floor under those thugs earlier. Quinton either didn't hear the concerned, tone or chose to ignore it as she led their way through the dark passageways to the cellar, explaining casually.

"It's not like I _planned_ it, I heard something and investigated it, when I realised what they were going to do I had to stop them. I know Aveline is worried about me since Beth…since she went, but I'm okay…honestly."

Isabela communicated her disbelief with that statement via a simple low hum, rolling her eyes; Hawke paused to select a bottle of brandy, holding it up for the pirate's approval. When Isabela grinned happily, the Fereldan led them upstairs quietly; she could hear her mother entertaining in the lounge and so led the way up to her room. Once inside she closed the door and taking two goblets from the desk poured them each a brandy, knowing she had to expand on their talk from earlier she slumped into a chair and indicated for Isabela to use the other one.

"I'm not depressed the Templar's got Beth, I mean at _least_ it was Cullen and he's okay…for a religious bigot anyway."

They both grinned at that, Isabela tilting her head in agreement as she sipped her brandy, even _she_ wasn't going to gulp this stuff and waste it! After a moment to appreciate the fine Antivan brandy, Hawke took up her recitation again.

"It's just odd, all my life I watched her and Carver, and now I don't need to, Carver's gone and Beth's in the circle. It's just weird only having myself to worry about. It's not like mum needs it, she entertains the pain in the ass society people, the only thing _she's_ in danger of is fainting from boredom!"

Finishing her brandy, Isabela held her glass out, after draining her own Hawke tops them both off. The Rivaini regarded her closely for a moment; worried about the feelings simmering in her gut again she hurriedly spoke to disrupt the worryingly comfortable silence.

"So, do I get to find out _why_ you took on an entire gang single-handedly?"

Rolling her eyes the Fereldan grinned widely, looking more and more like her old self as she reached inside her coat. She paused and narrowed her eyes for a moment as she levelled them playfully at the pirate.

"You have to promise you won't laugh at me, I know it's not the sort of _'treasure'_ you would have gone after but…I couldn't resist, and they were going to _kill _him…"

At the word 'him' Isabela's eyes widened, half expecting Hawke to pull out an infant, leaning forward she couldn't help but snort as the rogue pulled out a ball of ginger fuzz. Squinting slightly as she tried to work out what it was, the pirate joked.

"You saved a _rat_? It looks dead anyway…and full of germs!"

Frowning at her friend, Hawke laid the sleeping kitten on her bed and, withdrawing a bottle from her pocket used a tiny amount of the healing potion Anders had sent them home with to rouse the kitten.

"He's not dead, he's just sleeping! I had to put a little sleeping draught in him to stop him mewing or wriggling in my coat and giving away where he was."

Isabela's lips curled up in a soft smile at the fact Hawke, mighty slayer of Dragons, Ogres and Darkspawn had risked her life for a _kitten_ that looked like it weighed less than one of her boobs! It was that sort of nonsensical idiocy that made Isabela really _l…like__ her_ despite her best efforts not to. Realising what she had almost confessed to herself, in her head at least, the pirate reached out and ran a teasing hand lightly across her fellow rogue's neck, _when all else fails, use your sexuality_, yet another one of her mother useful tid-bits.

"Well, if you'd wanted some pussy Hawke…"

Trying not to shudder at the touch on her extremely sensitive neck, Hawke swallowed down her groan, turning to look over her shoulder at the pirate.

"I _told_ you, I wasn't looking for it, I just _came _across it!"

At the smirk on the pirates face, Hawke quickly pointed a warning finger as she could practically _hear_ the smutty rejoinder forming in Isabela's mind.

"And _don't_ turn that sentence into something it's not! They were gonna kill the little guy and I couldn't let em do that, I mean look at him…he's just a weeny lil guy aren't you TT?"

Isabela's eyes widened in disbelief as Hawke turned _away_ from the cleavage view the Rivaini woman had carefully manoeuvred for her, and _instead _decided to lavish her attention on the skinny kitten now stretching on the bed. She wasn't quite as shocked however, as she was when she watched Hawke literally turn to mush in front of her very eyes, she didn't even act this soft with that mutt of hers!

"Oh my stars, you're so cute aren't you, oh wow, how adorable, Bela did you see him do that little yawn, and oh his tongue is _so_ teeny!"

Giggling, the Fereldan sprawled on her stomach on the bed, allowing the kitten to rub against her, purring fit to bust as he pawed playfully at her ears and nose. Isabela looked into her goblet, murmuring.

"Either this is stronger than I expected or Hawke _has _actually turned into an Orlesian maiden in a silk shop?"

The dark haired rogue didn't even seem to hear her as she cooed over the kitten that was now licking her nose and then sucking the end of it as though trying to find milk, letting out a squeak of realisation she thrust the kitten into the pirate's startled arms and bolted downstairs calling over her shoulder.

"He needs food he must be starving!"

The kitten blinked green eyes at Isabela who looked back with a gaze just as measuring, after a moment she spoke quietly, faintly amused.

"Well, I never thought it would be _you_ I would have to compete with for her attention!"

The kitten yawned and pawed gently at several strands of her hair which were within reach, maintaining a straight face with difficulty, the Pirate shook her head slightly.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't winning _me_ over that easily…"

Mewling very faintly, the kitten crawled up Isabela's chest and purring happily settled in her ample cleavage kneading one boob softly, even the Rivaini couldn't fail to smile at that and chuckled, remarking wryly.

"Well, at least _you_ noticed them!"

The kitten looked up at her blinking green eyes and seemed to grin before he yawned again, Hawke bolted back upstairs, automatically reaching out to take the kitten back until she realised where he was.

"Oh…Bela, What did you put him in _there_ for!"

At the faintly scandalised tone and rapid retracting of reaching hands, Isabela rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to say it like that you know, it's not dangerous down there, well, apart from the dagger it isn't! And for your information he put _himself_ in there!"

Half reaching out, Hawke put her hands nervously on her hips and clearing her throat, gestured with her chin to the kitten.

"Well, regardless could you um, pass him over because I think he wants some actual milk?"

Eyes twinkling mischievously, the pirate shrugged a shoulder airily.

"It's a somewhat awkward angle for me to reach into; perhaps you could do it, unless it's too much temptation for you?"

Swallowing convulsively to try and manage a steady stone, and only half managing, Hawke rolled her eyes irritably and reaching out took gentle hold of the kitten and extracted him, despite his slight mewl of disappointment. When she was certain the pirate wouldn't overhear her, Hawke quietly admitted.

"I know what you mean buddy, I wouldn't want to leave either, but you're hungry!"

Behind her she didn't see Isabela (who had overheard despite her precautions) smirk happily to herself. Settling onto the bed she held the kitten like a baby and using a baby's teat started feeding warm milk to the thirsty fuzz ball. Her face changed into its soppy expression once more and she spoke excitedly in an exaggerated whisper to the amused pirate.

"Oh look, he's so cute, aren't you TT? Can you hear his cute little suckling sounds, ooh I just wanna eat up his teeny tiny toes and mush his little stripy belly, yes I do, don't I TT?

Unable to resist the temptation anymore Isabela sat next to the Fereldan trying hard not to fall in severe…_like_, with the image presented to her, and asked.

"Why TT, what sort of name is that?"

Flushing slightly, Hawke glanced at Isabela then rolled embarrassed eyes before gruffly admitting.

"TT as in treacle tart, cos he's the same colour, don't ya think?"

Narrowing her eyes playfully at the content kitten nestled in Hawke's arms, Isabela remarked.

"More like TT as in terror tabby, he looks like a whole load of trouble to me Hawke!"

The Fereldan gasped in exaggerated shock and reassured the kitten with more baby talk, and although she wasn't by nature a paranoid person, Isabela could swear the little git had narrowed his green eyes back at her as he continued to feed happily, both on milk and Hawke's attention. Raising a challenging eyebrow the pirate telegraphed her acceptance of his challenging gaze mentally.

_Oh it's __**so**__ on little guy!_


End file.
